I want a lifetime
by pxrrillla
Summary: Regina Mills has a new job at Storybrooke Uni. Emma Swan is her student. Sparks fly. Friendships form. Dark secrets arise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! I'm just testing my writing skills again, it's been a while since I've wrote fanfiction so you all need to let me know how I've done so far, haha! Thank you for reading, please review and maybe rate! I have an idea of where I'm taking this story but not fully sure, there's a few floating around my head so we'll just see which one happens. Thanks again! Em xo (oh and I did upload then delete this (on my other account **EmilyElizabeth123** , I just wasn't sure but I am now! give me time to adjust to this again, I'm always worried it's gonna be shit and everyone will hate it haha)

* * *

Regina always wanted to be a teacher, from a little girl she sat with a pen against her chalkboard and spoke to her teddies like they were students and she mapped out math problems and wrote short stories. She gave her teddies homework and praised them when "they did it" and even shouted at them when "they didn't" so when the day finally arrived that she was a qualified high school teacher, she couldn't quite believe it! She chose the subject, English. It seemed easy enough for her, that and the fact even though she liked maths she couldn't do it for shit and history? She knew nothing. English was the only subject that stuck in her head. So her first day at her new job, she was excited! She couldn't wait to get started. She woke up that morning ready to start her first day at Storybrooke University.

Before her alarm went off she had this dream, well more like a nightmare. She overslept her alarm. Had to rush around so her appearance looked trashy. Her car pulled a flat tire. She arrive at work 2 hours late having to take her car to the garage then walk the rest of the way to work. Even the pupils weren't impressed by what she was wearing, she didn't have time to find any nice clothes so she shoved some black jeans on, flat shoes, a turtle neck jumper and her hair in a messy bun. It wasn't the best look but it wasn't her worst. She was rushing around trying to get things done.. Then she hit the floor. But that woke her up.

With a jolt she opened her eyes. Her alarm went off at 5am. She wanted to look pretty decent for her first day, it wasn't hard though, she had the perfect complexion. Although she thought she needed a face of makeup and some lippy, she didn't. All the guys (and girls) swooned over her wherever she went but she was hard to get, never did one night stands, always committed. She had a dark past which made her weary of other people around her who wanted to be with her. She kept almost everyone at arms length.

Today, she was excited to start her life as a teacher. She chose university students because she just graduated and knew what the people were like, they were less hassle than High School students and more mature, in some ways. They knew what they wanted and they wouldn't stop until they got it. So she thought she could handle this side of things. She chose her dream career and achieved it. She had high hopes for everyone else too.

Regina chose to wear a deep purple blouse, with a black skirt and 4 inch heels. Start with the something less out there. She wanted to make a good first impression on her fellow colleagues, she was never good at making friendships last. But this was worth a shot.

She grabbed her keys and drove her brand new (this was always worrying) car to work, a black Mercedes Benz. She pulled into the car park and parked up near the entrance, stepped out the car and looked up. It was a higher building with many windows and a beautiful backdrop. She grabbed her bag from the rear seat and stepped back, straightened herself out, clicked her car shut and started to walking.

"Excuse me?" Regina stopped to hear a timid voice coming from behind her, she turned around.

"Yes?" Regina smiled, and she was faced with a beautiful blonde young woman, her navy washed jeans, plain white tee and a red leather jacket, combined with some black boots.

"Are you the new English teacher? I heard we were getting one and that she was starting today, considering all that shit that happened with the old one and she just left, sorry, but are you?" The young woman asked.

"I am, indeed" she smiled. "Ms. Mills" she held out a hand, waiting to see if this student would take her up on the shake.

"Emma, Emma Swan" Emma smiled and shook Regina's out stretched hand. "Nice to meet you, I've taken English, double. I have double English about 3 times a week, sometimes more, it's a great subject. And I'm glad we have a new teacher like you to show us" Emma started to blush. "Sorry I'm rambling"

"No, no. It's so wonderful to know students actually appreciate what I do. It took me a lot of time and hard work to be able to become a teacher of English. So thank you" Regina tilted her head and smiled. "I best go in anyway, don't want to be late on my first day! It was lovely to meet you, see you in class!" She smiled and walked off, not realising Emma was watching her walk away and smiling from ear to ear. She seemed happy to know someone would appreciate her teaching in class.

Regina entered the staff room and saw everyone busy reading magazines, drinking coffee or studying their paper work from previous classes, ready to start the day ahead. It was 8:30am and Regina's first class wasn't until 12pm but she like to get a head start on her day, touring the uni, making sure she knew where everything was, getting to know students who would ask her questions, not knowing that she was going to be one of their he's teachers. Regina looked going for age, she was 24 and this was her first proper job since graduating when she was 22. So she was excited but at the same time, scared. She brushed up on everything she studied before the interview, just in case she got the job and after she was offered it, she studied her notes and essays and everything else she learnt in the 4 years she was at uni. All in all. She couldn't wait to see where this new adventure would take her.

In the staff room she met the "head master", granted this wasn't a school but every place still had a boss, and that was Mr. Gold. She had briefly met him at the interview but never had chance to ask questions or get to know him, he looked like someone who wouldn't want to get to know anyone. Regina wanted to stay clear of him but she knew she had to introduce herself to him.

"Hi, Mr. Gold. I'm Regina Mills, new English teacher" Regina smiled and held out a hand.

Mr. Gold turned around and shook Regina's hand, "Hi, nice to meet you. Call me Rumple" Rumple smiled.

Regina was shocked, she thought he would be a grumpy man who no one wanted to be around but in fact, he was actually... nice.

"Nice to meet you too!" Regina said with a raised eyebrow. "Let me guess, you thought I wouldn't be this nice? Well, I am nice but if you get on the wrong of me or piss me off then you will see a different side. But no, I am always here to help, deary."

"Thank you" she smiled, and walked back to collect her bag just in time for the bell to ring for her first day. This was it. This is what she had been studying for her whole life, it was time to put practice into reality. Day one of the rest of her life. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've been writing these whilst on my way too and from work on the bus so I'm pretty much uploading them without feedback in hope these chapters are good haha! Just keep me updated on what you think about them. I'll keep writing bc it makes me hapy but it's cool if you guys dont like it. Just don't send hate or whatever because I can't be dealing with that. Anyway, thanks for reading if you do. Em xo

* * *

Half the day flew by, for Regina it was a breeze, she gave everyone tasks, introduced herself to the pupils, told them they could call her Regina or Ms. Mills, whichever they fancied. Next class was Emma's class though, double English, 14:30 - 16:30, she was excited because she already knew a pupil but at the same time, the way she reacted first, it felt... Strange.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Regina Mills" Regina smiled to her class room for of eager students, and a few in the back who were just in it because they had to be not because they wanted to be.

Emma was sat in the middle of the class, next a slim girl with long brown hair and red lips. To her other side was a handsome young man, slight beard and floppy hair.

"I bet she gets action every night, I'd do her until dawn" the young man whispered, with a smirk.

"Killian! Don't be so vile" Emma whispered back.

"Alright you two, she's new, give her time to let us know who she is" Ruby, the red lips girl butted in.

Emma and Killian both rolled their eyes at each other and sat back to watch Regina talk. Emma was looking at her and thinking how one woman could be so beautiful, they way her eyes followed everyone around the room, her head tilt, the way her hair gently flopped down near eyes when she looked down at worksheet and flicked back into place when her head lifted. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of her teach that way but she couldn't be much older than her, could she? Emma was 21 years old and Regina must of been around 23/24. Not long graduated and first job maybe. All these thoughts meant Emma completely missed the question and when she awoke from her gazing daydream, she found Regina looking at her and the whole class staring too.

"Crap" Emma said out loud. "Sorry, I was uh, what was the question?"

Regina sighed and moved on to carry on teaching her class. She was hoping Emma would of been the bright spark she needed, not one to get distracted.

At the end of class Regina made Emma wait behind.

"Emma, may I have a word?" Regina looked over.

"Of course" Emma walked over and stood by the desk.

"What was that in class earlier? I thought you loved English"

"I do, I just, uh, I don't know what happened, I'm sorry.." Emma trailed off making no sense in the process.

"Go on then, go back to your next class or home or wherever you're going, I should be getting on with paper work anyway" Regina sighed again.

Emma knew she was disappointed in her but how could she begin to tell her that she had this major crush on her teacher, she couldn't, it would make a mess of everything, more than it was already turning out to be.

Regina stayed behind in class until 7pm, she wanted to make sure she did everything correct on her first day, she was a perfectionist and she hated it. She checked and double checked all the papers, all her notes, everything until she was completely satisfied. After that, she picked up her things, headed to car and drove back her manor of a house, she decided on the way to stop off at granny's for something to eat, she couldn't be bothered to cook after the day she had, unknowingly that Emma would be there.

Emma linked arms with Ruby as they walked through the doors of granny's. Granny had phoned Ruby to come in for a few hours to help out, it was that busy time from 8pm until closing, midnight, where all the half drunks would come in to get more drunk and stumble out, but it was all good fun.

"Today was awful" Emma said as she slumped herself on a barstool watching as Ruby went behind the counter to fetch her apron and notepad.

"It could of gone worse, come on. You were caught starting in Regina's eyes, you could of been caught staring at her cleavage" Ruby laughed, as Emma chucked a rolled up napkin at her.

"Shut up, and you better not mention that to anyone else!"

"Of course I won't, I can just tease you about it, come on though, Regina is pretty hot and if you wanted her, I know you could get her" Ruby winked, smiled and walked away to take some drunks order of a cheeseburger and fries.

Just as Ruby walked off, the bell rang as the door opened and there walking in, was Regina, jet black hair caressing her shoulders. She was perfect.

"Oh shit." Emma mouthed to Ruby with wide eyes. Ruby laughed once again.

Regina made her way to the counter and sat on one of the stools next to Emma. Regina clocked eyes on Emma and then looked away as Ruby came over to take her order.

"What can I get you?" Ruby smiled and took Regina's order.

"Vodka. Double. It's been a long first day today. I need something to take the edge off." Once again Regina looked over at Emma was staring blankly at Regina, mouth half open.

"Catching flies are we, miss Swan?" Regina rose her eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Oh, um. Sorry, I just.." Emma trailed off knowing she had no idea where she was going with this.

"I assume since you're here you have done all your work on Shakespeare that I told you too?"

"I might have. I have. I mean.. I will."

"Well it is due tomorrow afternoon. Our class, I expect it to be done"

And with that, Emma took a big swig of drink and asked Ruby for the same again. She was 22 years old, she knew what she was doing. It was only Shakespeare after all. Easy peasy.

Regina and Emma did get chatting though, despite the whole teacher/student thing they were practically the same age and had quite a few things in common. They got chatting about what they hated and what they loved and where they would like to be in 5 years, they somehow managed to get onto the subject of family life and how they both had lousy upbringings.

"I mean, it wasn't my parents fault, I guess they just wanted best for me and they couldn't give that to me so I was be in the system. It was shitty but I got out and now I'm here, studying and living in Storybrooke. It's quite a cosy town, I've made super friends and it's been good for me the past couple years, I'm sure you'll love it here too" Emma smiled.

"Well, my mother died when I was young and I never knew my father but that didn't hold me back. I was sad for a while but I knew I had to have a life that I wanted. So I went out and got it. Now I'm here, 2 years after graduating with a job at Storybrooke Uni and some great students who I'm proud to be teaching." Regina smiled and put her hand on Emma's arm, sending shivers to her and goosebumps appearing. Thankfully, Regina didn't notice this, which was a relief.

"Ah is that the time, I need to be heading home, I have a stack of marking to be done, I should of done that before I came out but I needed a drink more than I needed to do that!" She laughed.

"Ha! Sounds like me!" Emma laughed too.

"I hope you get home safely and soon. You have to be raring to go tomorrow, I have a feeling it's going to be a very long day" Regina looked at Emma, raised her eyebrow with a smirk and left the diner, her heel clicks slowly fading into the distance.

Emma was left opened mouthed and had no idea what to do with herself. Regina was flirting with her? No she couldn't of been.. She was her teacher, Emma was her student. This was completely not allowed to happen. Emma made sure she didn't take this in the wrong was although it would be bugging her all night now. She had mixed feelings about this. But one thing she knew now, she had to get home and do her Shakespeare.

Regina managed to get home by 11pm, ready to crack on until the early hours doing her marking. She also realised that she just flirted with her student and she feel ashamed but surprisingly she wasn't. She felt something with Emma, something she never felt before.. Not about a girl anyway. But she liked it, she wasn't going to push it aside, she was going to be careful and make sure she didn't jeopardise her job. She was pretty certain that she could have both in her life. Her job and her lover. She just had to make sure Emma knew what she was getting herself into, if something did happen, she would have to be sure. But by the looks of things as Regina was walking out, she clocked Emma's face just after she said that to her, she knew Emma would fall at her feet for her, just the way she liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay so. No reviews but gained a few followers & couple faves :) here's the next chapter. It's longer because I got carried away. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I shall see when I get time and when my head fills with imagination! Thanks. Em xo

* * *

The weekend was almost upon Storybrooke. It was Friday afternoon and Regina was just finishing up her class, the one that involved Emma. She had tried to keep her eyes on her work and other pupils but they always kept flicking towards Emma. She needed to know what she felt about her and what these new feelings were. It was weird, but a good weird. She thought to herself if she should stop Emma behind in class for a chat but not make it too obvious then she realised she'll probably just see her at Granny's diner later. So she held off, and waited for the class to depart.

"Miss." Regina looked up and saw Emma staring at her, the classroom was empty now with Ruby closing the door, giving her friend a smile. "I just wanted to say I really enjoyed today's lesson, it taught me a lot. I'll see if I can read more about it at the weekend but I'll be with Ruby tonight at Granny's, maybe we could chat there? Unless that's too unprofessional" Emma looked Regina in the eyes as she said it.

"I might pop into Granny's later. And thank you too, for being such a wonderful student to teach. Better than Killian and Neal. So, thanks" Regina smiled and tilted her head.

"Ha, I know what you mean about those two. Try having them as your friends! They're fun to be around be a nightmare when you actually want to study and they're distracting you. But it's all fun, they're good people just childish." Emma laughed, making Regina laugh too. "I better go, Ruby's giving me a lift home, my bug is in the garage. Ran into a tree the other day swerving from a damn deer in the road. What's the saying? Dear in the headlights, or is it Rabbit. I don't know, but them damn things always get in the way."

"Are you okay though, yeah? Not hurt?" Regina asked, concerned but not too obvious.

"Oh I'm fine, just scratched my arm and twisted my wrist but it's all good now, thank you for asking. Anyway, better go. Maybe catch you at granny's, I'm heading straight there. Could do with a double vodka right about now." Emma laughed.

"Maybe. I'll see how much marking I have to do in order to deserve that drink." Regina laughed.

"You deserve that drink considering you've survived a whole week at your new job with those bunch of idiots." Emma smiled and started to walk off.

"Thank you, I'll see you around" Regina made her final comment then watched as Emma smiled at her and walked out the door.

She felt something in her stomach. Something flip. Her insides felt like jelly and her face kept creeping a smile from the corner. She couldn't fall for her student. It was wrong, but it was looking like she didn't have a choice. Her heart and head had both made the decision that Emma Swan was the one she was falling for. Regina just had to be subtle about it and very low key.. For now.

Arriving at Granny's, Ruby looked at Emma, who was away with the fairies after that little chat with Regina in class. Ruby caught her smiling from the corner of her mouth. She wasn't worried about her friend right now, all she ever wanted was for Emma to be happy.

"So." Ruby started. "What was that about then? Your chat with Miss Mills?" Ruby asked.

"Why are you calling her Miss Mills?" Emma observed.

"Don't dodge the question Em!"

"I'm not. Okay. So. I just wanted to thank Regina for everything and stuff this past week. And the fact that Killian and the rest of the lads can be a handful. Just wanted to let her know that if they act up in her lessons it's not her fault. I don't want her feeling shit about it or guilty. So yeah, that's about it."

"Oh my god Emma. You're totally falling for her aren't you? You do know how wrong that is."

"I'm not falling for her. I'm just letting her know that she can count on me to keep the lads in order when things go shit. Just until she can handle them and know what they're like. It's called caring, not falling in love." Emma looked at Ruby, gritting her teeth in hope her friend wouldn't find out that in fact she was falling for her teacher but she couldn't let it show. Maybe even Regina felt the same way? Oh who was she kidding, she was just a student falling in love. Regina wouldn't think twice about her, little did Emma know.

7pm arrived and Emma was sat on the barstool, her 3rd vodka in her hand, and a plate of chips in front of her. They were fresh out the oven and Emma bit into one.

"Shit. They're hot!" Emma jumped.

"Well duh. They've just come out the oven you idiot." Ruby laughed, just as the bell rang for a new costumer who walked in.

Emma listened before turning around, she heard the familiar sound of heels clicking up behind her and stopping.

"Hot. Are they?" Regina said as Emma swing around, facing her teacher but slightly stumbling. Regina grabbed her arm before she fell to he floor and helped her steady her balance. "Jeez. How many have you had? I know it's the weekend but take it easy, it's only 7pm on a Friday night. You have 2 more days yet." Regina laughed placing Emma on the barstool and grabbing one for herself too, pushing herself up on the stool and swivelling towards the bar to order herself a drink.

"Can I have a beer please." Regina ordered to a surprise Ruby, she certainly didn't look like the type to order a beer. "And you're still not gonna talk to me? Just sit there and stare. Nice." Regina still couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Emma who sat swaying open mouthed looking at Regina.

"Em!" Ruby shouted, gesturing for her to close her mouth. "Snap out of it yeah, you're gonna scare her away." Ruby laughed too.

"Oh right yeah. Sorry. Hi Regina." Emma finally got some words out.. Not all of them but some. And they made sense. She hoped.

"Hello Emma. And how are you this fine evening?"

"Drunk." Emma's eyes darted over to Ruby. It's like she was drowning and no one could save her from what she just did to embarrass herself.

"I can see that." Regina raised her eyebrow and stared at Emma. That stare was like she was hypnotising Emma.

"Well it is Friday.." Emma said, with a slight slur, the vodka starting to go to her head.

"Correct. But like I said not five minutes ago, you have two more days. Take it slow." Regina now looking concerned for her student. She dread to think what it was gonna be like for her when she woke up in the morning. But Emma's face was like she didn't have a care in the world. "Don't you have a home to go too?" Regina asked, more concerned.

"I do. But they wouldn't give two shits if I didn't come out and was found in a ditch the next day." Emma blurted out.

"I thought you said you were out the system?" Regina asked.

"I am. I got stuck with a family who were always nagging and being complete idiots towards me. I haven't got enough money to get out and live on my own yet. But I am out the system. I've been with Marty and Kara since was 17. They're not bad but they literally wouldn't care if I went to live in a cardboard box with no food or water. They think of me as a burden. Someone they wanted to help but now are stuck with. They hoped I'd be gone by 18 but I couldn't afford Student Accommodation and they wouldn't pay shit all for it. So I'm stuck." Emma realised she said too much but Regina was listening with a sad look on her face and sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sure they love you, Emma. And they would care." Regina didn't know what to say.

"They wouldn't. But thank you for your concern." Emma slurred.

Regina reached over and put a hand on Emma's arm. She knew it was like to feel alone and unwanted. After her mother died she didn't have anyone, her and her mother didn't get on very well either. But she didn't know how to live without her. It was brand new and she was scared. She was only young when her mum died, she was 12 years old, just shy off being 13. Her mother always wanted to see her become a teenager but she just missed out, Regina was devastated she lost her mother, of course she was. They may have argued and shouted at each other 24/7 but she loved her in some way, a way she didn't know how not to love.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma slurred her words but managed to get them out. She noticed she was teary eyed.

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me." Regina smiled. But Emma could see she wasn't.

"You can tell me, you know. We might have this whole teacher/student thing going on but you can talk to me. I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. Plus, the state I'm in I'll probably forget by tomorrow morning." Emma laughed, slightly.

"I think it's best I don't say anything yet. If I told you, I'd like you to remember because I probably wouldn't say it again, to anyone." Regina looked up at Emma.

"Understood." Emma motioned with her eyes.

A few hours later it hit 10:30pm, the diner would be closed soon and the two of them would be rather drunk. Emma was on her 2nd cocktail after having 4 vodkas, 2 shots & a jäger bomb. Regina joined in with the jägers, 2 shots and she was on 1st cocktail after having 2 vodkas. They were very merry, well, very drunk already. Ruby has stopped serving them both drinks but happily shower them with water and some food. Which neither of them took the offer off.

"You guys should really eat something or at least down a pint of water." Ruby raised an eyebrow at the giggling pair who were laughing at almost everything anyone said.

"I'll take a burger please, I could demolish that right about now." Emma said, nudging Regina who almost fell off her stool which made them both end up in more fits of laughter.

"Yeah, me too. It sounds delicious!" Regina said with a hand gesture.

Ruby prepared their meals, dished them out and watched the pair demolish the burger and shared plate of chips. There wasn't a crumb left on the plate.

"Right." Regina started to talk. "I think I've had enough for one night. I better get home and go to bed. I have a weekend off marking to get through and I need to be sober for that and not hungover. Which I probably will be tomorrow. But it has been such a great night, something I truly needed. So thank you Emma Swan!" Regina stumbled as she got up and was about to walk out.

"Get her, Emma. Don't let her slip away! Screw the whole teacher/student thing. Get the girl." Ruby said with a stern voice as Emma got up and went after Regina.

"Regina wait." Emma shouted as Regina was walking off, she stopped and turned around.

"What, did I leave something behind?"

"Yeah, you did." Emma's voice was trembling.

Regina walked over to Emma and stood in front of her, slightly swaying whilst trying her hardest to stand still. "What did I forget?"

"Me." Emma stared Regina dead in the eye.

"What?" Regina looked at Emma.

"You forgot me." Emma carried on looking at her and continued. "I know you feel it too. I know you see it. And I know you're trying not to act on it because you're the new teacher and I'm your student but there's something here. Something we both can't resist. I've never felt this way about anyone before but you, you made me believe that I could and tonight has made me believe it so much more. I understand if you don't feel the same way and I've probably just made a complete fool of myself but I wanted you to know that I'm here and you've made me feel happy. Even if it's just for tonight." Emma was worried she had messed up a great friendship that was beginning but that's when Regina started to talk.

"I feel it too. From the very first moment I saw you in the parking lot, you changed what I felt about people. You were so enthusiastic and you cared so much. Everything you've just said, I feel it too. I wish we could be something.. Maybe we could. But what's a relationship when it's a secret?"

"We could make it work. We could try"

"I want us to try too."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain of anything else, Emma you've changed my life in such a short space of time. I can't imagine life without you by my side."

Regina took Emma's hand and held it. Slowly moving closer to her and pulling her in. Brushing her blonde hair behind her ear and holding her face. She knew what she was about to do could end her career but she had wanted to do this from day one and this was her chance, drunk or not she knew exactly what she was doing and she knew she would never let Emma feel like this if she didn't really mean it. Regina slowly moved forward, as close as they could get, she leaned in and placed both hands on Emma's face, and slowly and gently placed her lips onto Emma's, they were soft, so soft. And she wasn't surprised when Emma kissed her back. She just hoped she wasn't making the biggest mistake but how could being in love with Emma Swan, be a mistake?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** thank you for the reviews/faves etc. Means a lot :)))

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning to a text from Emma, it read: I really enjoyed last night, the ending was perfect.

Regina couldn't help but smile a pathetically happy smile. She read the text over and over again, trying to convince herself that it was real and what she had with Emma was real. She thought about it whilst making her way downstairs, hair tied up and a makeup less face, in her silk dressing gown, when the doorbell rang. Regina made her way to open it.

"Hey!" Emma beamed.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina looked around, darting her eyes.

"I wanted to see you, make sure you're okay, after last night?"

"Last night was perfect, so perfect. I don't regret any of it, but you turning up here at your teachers house..."

"Yeah, I know this looks weird. I'm sorry. I'll go.."

"No." Regina grabbed Emma's arm, pulling her in the door and closing it. Pushing Emma up against the door and kissing her, hard.

"Regina" Emma said breathlessly. "I never thought this would happen."

"Me neither, but it is and I don't want it to stop"

"It won't" Emma told her. "But my foster mum is expecting me back soon, I wasn't supposed to be gone out the house this morning, she was pissing me of so I just left and thought I'd come find you" Emma's eyes looked saddened.

"Hey, look at me. Don't worry about your mum okay? You are always welcome here, we just gotta keep it on the down low because if anyone finds out, I could lose my job and I need this job. But I need you too." Regina looked at Emma, deep in her eyes.

"Regina, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Emma said as she kissed her on the lips and pulled her in close, then walked out the door leaving Regina wanting so much more than just a kiss.

Later that day, Regina stepped out the house in her jeans and a white t-shirt with her black jacket. She walked down the street and made her way to the diner, she had no food in the house so she went to Granny's. She stepped into granny's in her black heels and went up to the counter to order. Turning her head as a group of kids walked in just after her. It was Ruby followed by Killian and Neal then tagging along the back with a stupid grin on her face was Emma, who's head shot up as soon as she saw Regina.

"Oh great, our teacher is in the diner" Killian rolled his eyes.

"Oi, she's not that bad" Emma said, quickly jumping to her defence and realising that she shouldn't of been that quick.

"Alright, keep your knickers on!" Neal laughed.

"Shut up yeah, Emma's right, miss Mills isn't that bad." Ruby defended Emma.

"Do you guys like have a crush on her something?" Killian asked and they both laughed.

"Of course not." Emma reassured her friends. "She's just a good teacher, give her a chance, you might like her too."

"Oh I like her." Neal looked at Regina as she walked over to a table. "I would totally tap that." he laughed.

Killian and Neal both kept staring at Regina whilst Emma was looking in her eyes trying to say she's sorry for her friends.

"Come on, let's order!" Ruby cheered, "I'm starving!"

They wondered over to the counter to order whilst the boys were still staring. They didn't have any respect. They were whispering and pointing out everything that they would do to her if they could and all Emma wanted to do was go over to Regina and give her a hug but she couldn't, no one could find out that they were an item. Only Ruby knew but she could be trusted, Emma and Ruby had been friends for a good 7 years and they weren't going anywhere. They first met via the Internet, which sounds sordid and creepy but they got chatting when the pair were 15 years old, they spoke for ages then finally met up when they were 18, when their parents couldn't ask questions, for Emma when her foster parents let her. She had a different family when the pair started talking, but when she was 17 she found a new home and she's been there ever since but that didn't mean Ruby and Emma stopped talking. It was just by chance that they both applied for Storybrooke University. They both lived pretty close to Storybrooke. Emma's family moved to Storybrooke too when she got into uni just so Emma could stay at home, that's when they were nice but everything changed when she got in. As for Ruby she moved into a little flat and studied at Uni.

Now Emma was sat in a diner with a great group of friends and the woman she loved sitting on a table by herself. She longed to go over there, but she needed an excuse. Maybe she could talk about coursework, or was that too lame for the weekend? She just really wanted to go and see her. But how could she without making her look like a teachers pet? She got thinking.

"So Emma." Ruby turned to her friend whilst the boys were at the counter ordering another round of drinks.

"Yes, Ruby?" Emma stared at her friend.

"Are you gonna go over there and talk to her or not? She clearly wants you too."

"How can I? I mean I want too as well but like, what excuse can I use so the guys don't get the wrong idea. I don't wanna end her career but I don't wanna be classed as the teachers pet either. That's not me."

"Emma. Babe. That's always you. That's been you from day one when we started at the stupid place and we're still here. And you're still number one. Every teacher. Every class. You're the A straight student that everyone envies. Go talk to her. Killian and Neal aren't gonna think anything different than you're only talking to her about freakin' coursework. It's what you do, Em. So do it." Ruby persisted.

"Okay. I'll go. I got this." Emma stood up off her chair and walked over to Regina.

She looked content. Flicking through her marking. With a cup of coffee by her side and her pen tapping the table in motion.

"Miss." Emma said.

Regina looked up and smiled, suddenly stopping and acting like her teacher.

"Miss Swan." Regina looked up.

"May I sit down, I'd like to go over some coursework with you."

"Of course" Regina knew exactly what Emma was up too.

Emma sat down and stared into Regina's eyes, happy to be looking at her. It's only been just under a day and they missed each other so much.

"Sorry. Just had to make it clear to the guys over there that I was here for coursework." Emma laughed, quietly.

"Good. I liked that tac tick" Regina looked at Emma, making her shudder.

"So, about this thing we have going on, and about last night. I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Me too. I rather enjoyed it. And this morning" Regina whispered.

"But like you said, we have to keep it quiet, so let's exchange numbers but use different names?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I agree." Regina smirked.

They exchanged numbers whilst also arranged to meet up later tonight, when Emma was free and Regina had finished her marking. Also they put each other under different names. In Regina's phone, Emma was "The Saviour" and in Emma's phone, Regina was "The Evil Queen", Regina had wanted words with Emma about that name but she would wait until later, when they could be alone together and uninterrupted.

Regina had finished her marking, well most of it, she planned to do the rest at home whilst she could also plan what to wear and do tonight, and packed her stuff away from the table. Slowly standing up, looking around before moving and brushing her hand lightly against Emma's, staring into blue eyes and walking away. Emma's heart fluttered and her stomach flipped. Tonight would be worth the wait. If nothing went wrong of course.

Nearing 5pm, Regina was still in her manor doing coursework. She was so sick of marking that even the 3 cups of coffee she had couldn't keep her awake long enough to actually finish one piece of coursework. She got up and made herself another cup of coffee, she had to be awake for later. She couldn't be tired when she had so planned for Emma, as she waking to the kitchen her phone bleeped. It was a message from "The Saviour" and Regina smiled, until she read the text and her smiled faded.

"Sorry baby, can't make it tonight, got home and my mum was being a complete bitch. I've done nothing wrong but she won't let me go out. Totally pissed about it. I'm sorry and I miss you, I'll make it up to you. promise xxx"

Regina's eyes saddened. She carried on making the coffee. Sat down and replied.

"Hey baby, don't worry about it, we can do it another time, hope everything is okay xxx"

Regina sent the message and hoped for a reply, instead she never got one. She carried on marking her class work until she realised the time, 2am and still no message back from Emma, should she be worried? Or was it just that her mum was angry and wouldn't let her leave tonight, maybe everything would be okay in the morning, she prayed. As for that, she finally decided to hit the hay at 4am, with only a few sheets left to mark. She got changed into her pjs and fell asleep soundly, hoping Emma was okay at home.

Over at Emma's house, you could hear the shooting from a mile off, cursing, screaming, crying.

"Mum! For gods sake! Put the freakin bottle down!" Emma pleaded, in a loud shaky voice.

"Excuse me. Emma! Who the hell do you think you're talking too!" Emma's mother shouted back at her.

"Mum, please." Emma begged.

"I'm allowed a drink!" She shouted.

"Yeah. A DRINK. Not twenty!"

"And how else am I meant to cope?! Your dad has just left me."

"I don't know." Emma cried.

"Exactly. Now leave me alone to drink."

"I can't leave you in this state!"

"Yes you can. Get out. GET OUT!" Emma's mum yelled.

With that, Emma fled the house grabbing her keys and phone and drove, she drove anywhere. She didn't drive to Regina's which is probably what she should of done but she didn't, she drove down the road, to the forest, parked her car on the side of the road and walked off. Into the wilderness. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. She had a broken family, her dad was a scumbag who hated her, only fostered her because his wife wanted too. So her dad had an affair, with someone younger, around Emma's age and went off with her, leave her mum alone with a bottle of vodka or two.  
Emma blamed herself, she had a shitty life always and she finally thought she had a perfect family but again, it was all her fault. So off she went, into the woods. Alone. At 4 in the morning. It was winter so it didn't get light until 8am. She had a few hours of darkness until she could emerge, if she wanted too. She didn't know what to do. She should of called Regina. She would of helped. She would of came to get her. Held her. Told her everything was going to be okay. But she didn't. She felt alone and upset.

The hours passed and Regina woke up startled, thinking her phone went off but she checked it and nothing. She was worried about Emma, she should of called or sent a text by now? Surely. But as Regina tried to call her, nothing. It was 7am on a Sunday morning and Regina couldn't sleep for the life of her, she still had a stack of marking to do that she totally forgot about for her other classes, but she couldn't focus on that when Emma hadn't called. So she got up, changed and went to the diner, Ruby worked Sunday mornings so she could have the afternoon off to study and rest. Maybe Ruby knew something but when Regina opened to the door to the diner Ruby ran up to her.

"Regina! Have you heard from Emma all night? She's not been picking up her phone or reading her messages. I'm starting to worry. She always answers her messages within a certain time frame and she hasn't. I even tried calling her mum but she completely shut me off. I'm worried, Regina. She's never like this." Ruby's voice trembled which made Regina start to shake.

"Okay. Let's not start to panic. Where does she live, I'll go over there." Regina asked Ruby, and she wrote down her address. Regina rushed, started her car and set off to Emma's house.

She approached the door and knocked, waiting several minutes before knocking again. After the third knock someone opened the door, it was Emma's mum, looking worse for wear in her dressing gown and her eyes like slits on her face.

"Excuse me, are you Emma Swans mother?" Regina asked

"I am, what has she done now?" The woman asked.

"Nothing. She's missing." Regina's voice shaking but tried to hold out.

"What?!" Emma's mum looked shocked. "We had an argument last night and she stormed out, well, I told her to get out, I had a few drinks and got angry, stuff happened and I couldn't cope. So I told her to go. I thought she would of gone to Ruby's!" She cried.

"Do you have any idea of where she might be? I have my car, I can look."

Emma's mother wrote a list of places and Regina shot off to check them all. Nothing. After that she drove, just drove. If she was gone all night she would of been freezing. She searched her yellow bug. Hopefully it would stick out being such a bright colour. She was frantic, panicking, but slowly as she was driving she saw something, something yellow. It was the bug. It was Emma!

Regina got out her car and approached Emma's. In hope that she was in there. She was in luck. Emma had fallen asleep in her back seat after wondering the woods all night and clearing her head. Regina knocked on the car window, nothing. She tried the door and realised it was open. She stepped in the car and crouched down by Emma's head, stroking her long blonde hair behind her ears and whispering.

"Emma. Sweetie. Hey." Regina whispered.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and saw a sad Regina staring at her, water filling her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. Emma sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Emma told Regina has her voice cracked. "I didn't know what to do. I was a mess. I would of called but I didn't. I don't know why. I'm sorry."

"Hey. Stop. You're safe and that's all I care about. Come here you!" Regina pulled Emma into a hug as Emma cried. All she wanted to do was keep her safe and she vowed to herself that she always would, from now on, Emma Swan was Regina's responsibility, she wanted to protect her and she would. She held Emma whilst she cried and Regina kissed her forehead. She loved this girl. However wrong that was. She loved her.


End file.
